Ed Peletier (TV Series)
Ed Peletier is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. During the initial outbreak, he evacuated to Atlanta with his abused wife Carol Peletier and his daughter Sophia Peletier. They eventually found a camp of survivors and joined their group. He served as the primary antagonist of the episode "Tell It to the Frogs". Overview Ed was a boorish, surly, combustible, abrasive, likely misogynistic, seemingly compassionless and vicious bully who was brazenly violent and abusive to his wife and implied to be violent to his daughter as well -- as while threatening to kill him in response to him hitting Carol, Shane also mentioned that if he put his hands on Sophia again, he'd kill him for that as well. At one point Ed started an argument with the women of the camp that was completely unprovoked and brazenly threatened to hit Andrea; he would also often verbally abuse and harass the other women of the group. Carol reveals that the controlling bully would try and assert his dominance by not allowing her to wear attractive clothing. In "Omega," Carol's adopted son Henry tells Daryl Dixon that he overheard Carol telling Ezekiel that whenever she tried to get away from Ed, he would use her long hair to pull Carol back to him and abuse her more. Carol subsequently kept her hair short to prevent this and the trauma of Ed's abuse would cause her to keep her hair short for years after his death before she would feel safe enough to let it grow long again. Ed was revealed to have paid very little attention to his daughter Sophia and when she was an infant he would often stay at a friend's house, leaving Carol to care for Sophia. While never elaborated on, it's hinted that Ed had a predatory sexual relationship with his daughter as Carol stated in a prayer in "What Lies Ahead" that she wished Ed to be punished for not only abusing her but also "for looking at his own daughter, whatever sickness was growing in his soul." Lori Grimes, who was sitting beside Carol during the prayer, reacted noticeably. Pre-Apocalypse Southern United States Ed never attended college and grew up as an uneducated and abusive individual. In his younger years, he charmed Carol enough to convince her to date and eventually marry him. They had a daughter together, who was named Sophia. He rarely paid attention to Sophia, often relying on Carol to be the parental figure of the family. When Sophia was an infant, Ed resorted to staying at a friend's house nights on end, leaving Carol to deal with Sophia by herself. Ed dominated Carol throughout their marriage, from preventing her from buying her own clothes, to physically and verbally assaulting her in order to solidify his authority. At one point, Ed grabbed Carol by her hair and slammed her head against the wall, an event which would cause her to cut off all of her hair. Post-Apocalypse Metro-Atlanta, Georgia During the onset of the outbreak, Ed and his family traveled towards a supposedly safe-zone in Atlanta. On the way, they got caught in a traffic jam and met Shane, Lori, and Carl. While on the road, Ed became angry when Carol offered a snack to Lori so her son could eat, and ordered her not to share with anyone. Sometime after the city was napalmed by the military, they formed a campsite outside the outskirts of Atlanta, along with other survivors. Season 1 "Tell It to the Frogs" Ed watches as Shane, Dale Horvath, and Jim work together to remove the battery from the car Glenn Rhee has brought to the camp after returning from the scavenge mission in Atlanta. That night, as newcomer Rick Grimes talks with his family and other members of the group, Ed starts a fire in an attempt to receive some warmth from the cold night and after Shane asks him to dim it down to embers, he refuses. However, Carol does it to keep things peacefully. The next day, Ed watches with the other camp members when Daryl Dixon is informed that his brother Merle was left behind on a rooftop in a building. He then takes over as lookout and watches the camp from the roof of the RV. Later that day, Ed notices as Carol, Andrea, Amy, and Jacqui start joking and chatting while doing laundry in the quarry. He comes over and orders them to be quiet and to resume their chores. After Andrea and Jacqui confront him, Ed responds with hostility and then orders Carol to come with him, despite the women trying to stop her. When Carol refuses to leave and instead tries to calm him down, Ed smacks her hard across the face. Shane, who witnesses this from afar, becomes infuriated and, due to having accumulated rage, grabs Ed and savagely beats him while warning him that if he ever hit Carol, Sophia, or another woman, Shane would beat him to death. He then delivers a final blow to him and walks away as a sobbing Carol tends to her injured husband. "Vatos" Ed thereafter remained in his tent for the remainder of the day, recovering from the injuries inflicted by Shane. When Carol invites him to join the group's fish fry, he angrily rejects her, and instead grabs Sophia's arm and asks her to stay to keep him company. Carol, indignant by the morbid proposal, stands her ground and leaves the tent with her daughter. That night, Ed is napping when he is awakened by rustling outside his tent. He opens the tent to demand to be left alone but is promptly attacked by a group of walkers and devoured. "Wildfire" Following the attack on the camp, Ed's body is found in his tent and is laid out by the survivors with the rest of their dead. When Daryl is going to impale his head with an axe to prevent reanimation, Carol stops him, stating that she would do it, as he was her husband. She then swings down at Ed's bloody and mangled body several times, releasing years of contained anger and rage, before breaking down. He is then buried on the hillside with the others. Season 2 "Chupacabra" In a flashback during the early days of the outbreak, Ed and his family meet Lori, Carl Grimes, and Shane, on a congested highway. When Carol tries to share a snack from their supplies to Carl, he angrily stops her and then berates her for trying to give away their food to strangers, reminding her their family is the priority. Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Alive) As Ed is sleeping, he hears something outside his tent. He assumes that its someone bothering him and opens the tent, only to discover a walker. It manages to force itself inside Ed's tent, biting him on the neck before being joined by other walkers who devour him. *Carol Peletier (Before Reanimation) Following the attack, as the remaining survivors clean up the camp, Daryl is about to put down Ed's corpse but Carol comes over and decides to do it instead using a pickaxe. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ed has killed: *Possibly a few zombies Relationships Carol and Ed were married before the apocalypse. Ed constantly abused Carol and their daughter, Sophia, even after the apocalypse had hit. At the Atlanta camp, Ed acted very controlling of Carol, forcing her to pull a log out of a fire, ordering her to go in the tent, slapping her when she disobeyed him, as well as other acts. While Carol, Andrea, Amy, and Jacqui were washing clothes, Ed shouted at them snapping things like, "This ain't no comedy club" when they were laughing and, "I'll still knock you on your ass" to Andrea. He tried to drag Carol away in anger, but she was pulled away by Andrea, Jacqui and Amy. This caused Ed to become even angrier and he, in turn, slapped Carol across her face, drawing blood. Shane, who had been observing for a time a few yards away, quickly grabbed Ed, threw him to the ground, sat on top of his chest and arms, and then started beating his face in repeatedly, telling him that if he ever laid his hands on another women in camp then he would beat Ed to death, and kicked him swiftly in the ribcage as he got off him. Carol started to cry and tried to pull Shane away from Ed. When he died during the attack on the camp, Daryl prepared to prevent reanimation, but Carol instead took out her vengeance on her husband's corpse, crying as she mutilated his head. Sophia Peletier Ed and Sophia had a fairly distant relationship, at best. Ed had a history of abuse, beating his wife, both physically and possibly sexually. The same possibly occurred with Sophia, as she seemed to be in fear of him, maintaining her distance from his side. Carol states in a prayer made while searching for Sophia in "What Lies Ahead", that she had wished for Ed to be punished, not only for abusing herself but "for looking at his own daughter, whatever sickness was growing in his soul." Though the meaning of this is ambiguous, it might be assumed, both by Carol's words and by Lori's reaction to this, namely being broken from her own reverie at hearing this and looking at Carol with pity, that Carol means to say that Ed had some sort of sexual relationship with his daughter. However the meaning of this statement is ambiguous and therefore open to interpretation. Shortly before the walker attack on the camp, he remained in his tent due to his shame of the injuries to his face due to an assault from Shane Walsh. He attempted persuading Sophia to remain at his side, but Carol berated him. They departed, and Ed dismissed them angrily. Their relationship wasn't explored more before his death. Shane Walsh Ed and Shane had a fairly violent relationship, due to Shane's protectiveness over the women in the Atlanta Camp. When Ed erected a separate bonfire for his family, Shane attempted to peacefully remove it, but Ed objected, before Carol finally did it herself. Following Ed's angry yelling and hitting Carol, Shane furiously dragged Ed, knocking him to the ground, and savagely beating his face in. He then threatens to kill him should he hit anyone in the camp again, before delivering one final blow to Ed's face. Ed remained distant before his death, deciding to remain in his tent most of the time, shameful of his face's condition and fearful and angry at Shane's superiority. Andrea Ed and Andrea had a poor relationship, which finally failed on the day of the women doing the laundry in the quarry. Upon hearing the woman laughing jovially, he approached, berating them for their lack of work. Andrea told him that if he didn't like how the laundry was done, he was welcome to pitch in and do it himself. Upon attempting to tear Carol away from the group, Andrea retaliated, yelling at him and throwing the dirty rag at him. He whipped it back, slapping Carol, before being beaten to the ground by Shane. They were shown to have not gotten along due to his abusing Carol. Jacqui Jacqui and Ed had little to no interaction at all, but they had one instance of conversation shortly before the attack on their camp by Walkers. Upon attempting to tear Carol away from the laundry group of woman, Jacqui attempted to prevent it from happening, noting the bruises that Carol already had, and the new ones she was sure to receive. Jim Ed and Jim were never shown interacting on screen together, but it is possible the pair were friends, as shown when Jim berates Shane Walsh for his brutal beating of Ed, and even attempts to defend his abuse of Carol. It is unknown how Jim responded to Ed's death.}} Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Tell It to the Frogs" *"Vatos" *"Wildfire" (Corpse) Season 2 *"Chupacabra" (Flashback) Trivia *In the episode "Vatos", it was implied that Ed may have a history of sexual abuse towards Sophia. This is never explored however, as his death followed almost immediately. This is further supported by Carol's words in "What Lies Ahead", after Sophia's disappearance. In the church, Carol said praying for Ed's death was a sin, even though he looked at his own daughter "with whatever sickness was growing in his soul." *Ed is also the first character to be killed by walkers. *Ed is also the first member of the original Atlanta group to die. *Ed is one of seven character's known to smoke cigarettes; the others being Daryl Dixon, Carol Peletier, Theodore Douglas, Shelly Neudermeyer, Abraham Ford, and Molly. ru:Эд Пелитье Peletier, Ed Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists